


Draco/Neville Prompted Drabbles and Ficlets

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Draco/Neville drabbles and ficlets from my blog.





	1. "Don't feel bad Malfoy, you're worth one twelfth of me, that's quite something."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by rose-grangerweasleyisbae (ship choice left to me).

“Don’t feel bad, Malfoy, you’re worth one twelfth of me, and that’s quite something.”

Draco choked on his tea, and looked around to see Longbottom settle on the couch next to him with a…  Merlin, was that a flirtatious expression? On Longbottom? 

It looked good. It had no right to look that good on him.

“Piss off!” he hissed, putting his cup on the side table, in case the oaf did something else outrageous. He didn’t want to waste any more tea, it was brewed to perfection.

The shared common room was empty, and Draco was glad, because he had the sneaking suspicion his cheeks were turning pink. Traitors. Just because Neville had spent all summer helping repair the castle, and the greenhouses, and turned into quite the specimen, did not give his cheeks the right to flush.

“You need to stop moping about. It brings everyone else’s mood down too,” Longbottom said, leaning closer. “If you need help lifting your mood…”

Draco stared at him as he trailed off with a raised eyebrow, wishing his heart wasn’t racing, and his breathing hadn’t quickened. Merlin, the oaf looked good. And Merlin, that boldness. 

Bloody buggering hell. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, and snogging the stupid expression right off his face.


	2. "How is that even possible?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by udderlymoo.

“How is that even possible?” Neville asked, turning and giving Draco a wide-eyed look.

Draco shrugged and sipped his tea, turning his gaze out over the gardens. “I still think that magic is involved somehow, no matter how many reputable sources confirm it isn’t. I spent the last hour researching this, from the moment I got out. I still don’t believe it.”

Neville tapped his trowel against his thigh, and then crouched back down. “I mean, it makes sense that it could happen.”

Draco snorted, and watched him break up the earth to get at the weeds better. “I fail to see how without magic involved! All these explanations, they seem too convenient. It’s magic! I also fail to see why you’d do that by hand when you could use magic like any civilised wizard. Magic is the very fabric of our world. Why is everyone trying to deny that?”

Neville snorted himself, and reached out with a hand. Draco raised an eyebrow at the impressive display of wandless magic, as his teacup was pulled from his hand, and deposited in Neville’s. Neville smirked over the rim, before taking a gulp.

“I already told you, yesterday in fact, that I’m experimenting with strains that are too sensitive to handle magical interference while young. Even just from weeding spells on the soil before planting. I would have thought you, being an expert at potions, which uses many magically sensitive ingredients, would understand this, and not be an arse about it.”

Draco scowled, and stomped over to retrieve his tea. “I was a little distracted yesterday. You know, studying for that stupid exam!”

Neville shrugged, and turned back to the weedy patch. “I didn’t make you go to muggle university. You reap what you sow.”

Making a huffing sound, Draco finished what piddly amount to tea was left, after Neville’s great gulp, and then banished the cup. “A horticultural insult? Really?”

Sighing, Neville dropped his trowel, and stood up. Draco tensed, but Neville just ignored that, and pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations about learning another new and fascinating fact about the world of non-magical animals,” he said, giving Draco’s back a dirty pat. “I’m sorry you didn’t know that fact _before_ the exam.”

Draco made a grumbling sound, but wrapped his arms around Neville in return. “Our prat of a professor said he wouldn’t take questions from the supplementary reading. He _lied_! I should lodge a complaint!”

Neville pulled back, and made a helpless gesture. “Or maybe you should have read the supplementary material?”

Draco’s expression darkened, and Neville chuckled. “You are still such a sore loser,” he commented.

“My final grade for this stupid paper is in jeopardy because I didn’t know that there are species that can change their fucking sex, a fact I was not taught in class, a fact that was not in the _required_ reading! You’re damn right I’m a sore loser!” Draco snapped, crossing his arms.

Neville snorted, and bit his lip to hold back full laughter. Draco growled angrily.

“Oh, go back to playing in the dirt, you fucking heathen.”

Neville watched him stomp away, and shook his head. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his work, eagerly awaiting the next dramatic interruption, and the fascinating new titbit of information he’d learn when it happened.

Seeing Draco excited over something so simple, and so muggle, was just an added bonus.

Seeing Draco in a huff was even better.


End file.
